This invention relates to military helmets, and in particular to a camouflage system for military helmets.
Military helmets have historically been camouflaged by using nets placed on helmets. Vegetation, brush, branches, and the like, are snagged onto or inserted through the netting to camouflage the helmet.
The standard United States military helmet currently in use is made of KEVLAR aramid fiber material and includes a dome having an outer surface, an inner surface, and a rim, which, along with the inner surface defines a cavity for receiving the wearer's head. Such a helmet has an upper portion and an expanded lower portion extending from the upper portion to the rim. These helmets are typically covered with a fabric camouflage cover having slits therein for receiving camouflage elements and an elastic perimeter strap for securing the cover. Any additional camouflage requirements are met through the use of foliage attached between the strap and helmet.
The present day military helmet has certain camouflage limitations. It is inevitable that certain terrain will fail to provide any natural foliage whereby such covers are virtually useless when seen in silhouette. When natural foliage is available, the user must spend considerable time plucking natural foliage and applying it to the cover. With just a strap to hold the camouflage materials to the helmet, it is also difficult to cover and/or break up the entire helmet silhouette.